Picking Up the Pieces
by panicatthetumblr
Summary: Nixie is crushed after Cam betrayed her in order to try and take over Mako Island. Cam tries to win Nixie back, and makes some serious changes in the process. Based right after episode 26 from season 1. Cixie Zyla Derena Rated T just in case
1. Cam to the Rescue

**Cam's P.O.V.**

I sat alone in the Ocean Café, during the after school rush. Serena and David were preforming for the customers, I felt myself lost in the music just reflecting on the past few days.

_Nixie and I started working together to keep the trident away from Zac. But that was just the excuse I was using, my master plan was to take the trident to Mako during the full moon to turn myself into a merman. It just didn't work out as I planned. _

I found myself staring off into space, imagining what could have happened that night. It was wonderful, I would have gotten the ultimate power and all the mermaids would have been head over fins for me. It was all a dream come true.

I snapped myself out of my day dream when I realized what, or I should say who, I was staring at.

Nixie.

She turned and caught my gaze. Her deep blue eyes bore into mine. I offered her a smile that she didn't return. I knew that she wouldn't though, Nixie hated me along with Lyla, Serena, Zac, and Evie.

"Do you want anything?" Carly, the blonde haired waitress asked me.

Um, yeah. Can I have a watermelon and lime smoothie?" I ordered the first thing my eyes caught on the menu. I don't even like limes.

"C-c-coming right up." Carly replied, followed by a yawn.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just jittery. I've been drinking a lot of coffee and pulling a lot of all-nighters, so I can study for final examinations." She yawned again. Then she left to go get me my drink.

I had relaxed for the next few minutes just listening to the soft music playing up and the front of the café. A large crash made me tear my eyes away from Serena and David.

I turned to the source of the noise. Carly had tripped and spilled my smoothie all over Nixie! Immediately I jumped up and grabbed her wrist and led her outside.

"What are you doing?!" Nixie demanded, as she pushed her wrist off of mine.

"I'm helping you." I retorted.

In that instant Nixie collapsed to the ground tail and all.

"I can handle this by myself." She started to drag herself to the pier that stretched out the ocean. She hadn't even made it a meter.

"Oh really. Okay, I'll just leave you here. You'll probably reach the pier, oh I don't know, 3 a.m." I remarked.

"Fine then help me." Nixie said coolly. It was obvious she only asked me because I was the only choice.

I picked her up by the waist her head rested on my shoulder and her tail was draped over my right arm. I couldn't help but feel tingles everywhere her skin (or scales) was touching me.

Without hesitation I jumped into the ocean with Nixie still wrapped in my arms. As soon as both of our heads poked above the surface I released my grasp on her. She smiled half-heartedly and my stomach fluttered.

"Tell the others that I've gone back to Rita's." She turned and ducked under the water, her long beautiful tail brushed my legs as she swam away. A few seconds later she resurfaced. "And Cam."

"Yeah?" I replied hopefully.

"Thanks, for helping me." Even though I could only see her silhouette in the darkness I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Anytime Nixie!" I called back.

I pulled myself out of the water and started to walk back to the café when I ran into Serena, Lyla and Zac. They all jumped back from me when they realized I was soaking wet.

"What did you do with her?" Zac demanded.

"It's fine. I got her to the ocean and she's going back to Rita's." I explained.

The three of them let out a sigh of relief.

"You know a 'thank you' would suffice!"

"I think you've done enough." Lyla spit back.

The three jogged the length of the dock and three splashes followed. Silence followed. I didn't bother to turn back because I knew that they were already gone.

_Some thanks I get. Couldn't they just realize that I was trying to help them? I just wanted us to be friends again. _

You know it's really hard being the only human in a group of fish.

**_Please review and favorite this story! More is to come I promise, but if you haven't noticed it's almost 1:30 and I need sleep! I wanted to write more believe me, but my eyelids are drooping and I'm so TIRED! In the meantime the H2o fans can check out my other story! I can't wait to hear you're reviews (I accept good and bad criticism, it helps me become a better writer!) :D _**

**_Thanks SO much guys!_**

**_~SammieNel_**


	2. Hormones

**Nixie's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I had this in the first chapter but oh well! I don't own Mako Mermaids and hold no rights to the characters or places featured in this story. **

Why did I love a boy who I was supposed to hate?

Cam betrayed me and wanted the power all to himself. The others hated him, so why couldn't I? Because every time I looked at him I replayed the scene in my head when he told me I was cute, that was the moment I knew I liked him too.

But how did he feel about me? Was it all a game just to get the trident?

My head broke the surface of the pool in Rita's grotto. As I pulled myself onto the ledge my mind was still racing from the events of the night. I steamed the water of my body and my legs reappeared.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tight. I sat like there for a few minutes when a tear trailed my check. Why was I crying? It must have been those stupid hormones again. I never got these back when I was a full time mermaid in the pod. I never cried because there was no reason to, in the pod we didn't have mermen so we didn't have love.

I spotted some movement out of the corner of my eye and Zac, Lyla and Serena swam into the pool. Lyla was the first to notice my tears.

"What happened? What did he do to you?" Lyla demanded.

"Nothing, he just helped me. After I transformed he carried me down to the ocean." I blushed. I left out the part about how I barely spoke to him because I hated when he saw me in my natural form.

"Then why are you crying?" Serena asked and she swam over to the edge where I was, she was always the sensitive one.

I couldn't tell them. If I did then they would just go on and on, lecturing me about he can't be trusted blah blah blah.

"No reason. It's these stupid hormones. How do you put up with these Zac?" I sniffled.

He laughed and replied, "Yeah they do get some getting used to.

-,-'-

**(That's a rose in case you didn't notice^^)**

"Rita. Can I talk to you?" I knocked on her door and opened it a crack. She was just finishing up making her bed.

"Sure Nixie. What's going on?" She patted her bed and I sat down next to her.

"Well there is this boy—"She cut me off.

"Cam."

"Yeah and we have this awkward history—"She cut me off again.

"Him trying to turn himself into a merman and take over Mako."

"But I have feelings for him. Romantic feelings. I can't help it, I know I'm supposed to hate him but I just can't." I explained.

"Did I ever tell you the story about how Henry and I met?" Rita asked.

I shook my head no.

"It was back when I still lived with my pod. I was probably your age, about 17. My friends and I were swimming in the reef when I got caught in the net of a fishing boat. My friends tried to free me but they couldn't. The fishermen pulled me out of the water and I swear I saw the dollar signs flash behind their eyes. Well after the older men had their backs turned, Henry and his friend cut the net free and let me go. They didn't say anything and just let me go.

My friends were completely convinced that they didn't intend to save me but I knew different. Henry had kind eyes not cold hard ones like the other men had."

"So, what do I get out of this?" I asked.

"It was that night that I left my pod and headed for the Gold Coast." She finished her story.

"So what t I get out of this?"

"I followed my heart, Nixie."

"And you're saying I should do the same?"

She nodded.

I jumped up off her bed, "I'm going to talk to Cam!"

"Nixie!" Rita called out, "Don't forget: It's all in the eyes."

I smiled all the way to the café.


	3. First Date

**Nixie's P.O.V.**

There was only one problem, Cam wasn't at the café. I went over to his house and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

Where could he be?

I made my way down to the docks and saw a family blonde sitting and staring out at the water. Slowly I made my way over to him and sat down, letting my feet dangle dangerously close to the water. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn his head and look at me.

"You aren't going to yell at me?" Cam spoke up.

"Why would I yell at you?" I asked.

"I thought you hated me. Like the others."

"No, I don't hate you. I really don't know how I feel about you right now." I responded in the best way I could.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"I'll, uh, let you know." I blushed and looked down at my shoes. A small smile played at my lips.

"Do you wanna get a juice, or something?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I replied without any hesitation at all.

Immediately he jumped up and held out his hand and pulled me to my feet. All the way over to the café we told stories and laughed, just having the best time.

I ordered two smoothies for the both of us and Cam ordered a variety of human foods that he insisted I try. Carly came over with my watermelon smoothie and Cam's strawberry one. And then she set down a large plate of about three different kinds of food.

The first food Cam made me try was most definitely my favorite. As soon as the spoon touched my touch my mouth exploded with flavor, it was thick and creamy and extremely sweet. Cam called it ice cream. The next two were pancakes and pizza, they were both okay apart but one after another they didn't taste so good.

When we were done with all the food and drinks Cam and I both reached for the money in our pockets. "No, no I got it." He reassured me.

After he paid the cashier we walked down to a secluded beach that nobody ever visits. It was my favorite spot to be alone at and this was the first time that I showed anybody.

"Now it's my turn. I'm going to show you some off my world." I took Cam's hand in mine and led him to the water's edge. His hand was warm in mine and he interlocked our fingers, my hand felt tingly all over.

He let go of my hand for a moment to take off his shirt and kick off his flip-flops. He grabbed my hand as quickly as he let go.

We ran into the water together and surfaced after my tail formed.

"So where to?" He asked.

"Well we have to steer clear of Mako, you know just in case any of the others are around there but I was thinking we could go out on the reef." I suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." He said with a big smile that made my stomach flutter.

I had completely forgot to be embarrassed about him seeing my tail, instead he seemed mesmerized.

I ducked under the water with Cam by my side. And the next hour we spent swimming in along the reef. We didn't go out as far as I had wished because Cam wanted to say relatively close to shore. By the time we got back to the cove he was completely astonished by my underwater world. He hadn't even seen the best part yet.

"Wow! That was absolutely incredible. I wish I could see it from your view, it must be so much different." Cam marveled as we pulled ourselves out of the water.

"Yeah it is pretty amazing." I steam dried both me and Cam until every droplet was evaporated.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that's great."

We made our way across the rocks and to the street back to Rita's house.

"This was really fun! I had a great time today, Nixie." Cam started.

"Yeah it was great. I've never done anything like this before."

"Never?"

"Never. We don't have mermen back in the pod so I wouldn't have ever had the chance." I explained.

"So do you just want to make it official?" Cam's voice wavered. He was never nervous.

"Official?"

"Yeah, do you want to give it a title? Like do you want to be my … uh… girlfriend." Cam found a way to rush out the words but make them as slow as possible.

Girlfriend? I had never been anyone's girlfriend before this was only my first date! But I wanted to, I really wanted to.

That's when I remembered what Rita said, follow your heart and it's all in the eyes.

I stopped walking and looked at Cam straight in the eyes. They were a light tropical blue that made him look like a puppy dog. He looked sincere and I really wanted to say yes.

"I will."

Immediately his eyes lit up and he smiled the widest I've ever seen. Apparently it was contagious because I felt my lips curl up as well.

By now we had rounded to Rita's block. I stopped walking.

"I can go from here. You go on home." By now it was getting to be twilight and we had been out all day.

"You just don't want the others to see you with me, do you?" He looked down at his shoes.

"No. Not just yet. I'll find the right time to tell them, I promise!"

"Okay, okay." He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on my lips. I felt a spark between us and I felt my magical energy connect with his human energy.

I pulled away and walked back to the house. When I reached the front door I turned back and saw Cam, unmoving, as red as I've ever seen him.

That's when he fainted.


	4. Merging Energies

**Nixie's P.O.V**

I dropped my house key in the grass and ran over to him as fast as I could. "Cam!" I yelled on my sprint over.

I shook him trying desperately to wake him up. I searched his body for a pulse, but I couldn't find one. Where was a human's supposed to be again? Neck? Chest? Wrist? Foot? I didn't have time to check. I could tell the rising and falling of his chest was starting to slow.

"Lyla! Rita! Serena! Somebody please help me!" I called out desperately. I was no longer afraid of them finding out Cam and I were together.

But it wasn't any of them that came to my aid. It was Zac.

"What did you do to him?!" He practically yelled at me.

"I – I don't know. He fainted."

"Come on. Help me carry him into the house." Zac picked him up by his armpits and I grabbed him feet, together we made slow progression back to the house. On the front steps and bashed on the front door.

Serena was the one to open the door and as soon as she saw the three of us her eyes widened and she stepped out of the way to let us through.

We carried Cam into the grotto where we met up with Rita and Lyla.

"Lay him over there on the bench." Rita commanded. Zac and I placed him carefully on a pile of pillows.

"What happened to him?" Rita asked.

"He fainted." I started breathing heavy; I could bear to look at his lifeless form anymore.

"No kidding, Nixie." Lyla scoffed.

"Nixie," Rita placed a hand on my shoulder, "If you don't tell us what happened, we can't help you."

I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out. "He kissed me."

The room erupted in noise. I knew that this was a bad idea.

"You did what!?" Zac exclaimed.

"How could you be so _stupid_?" Lyla scoffed.

"Why Nixie?" Serena asked, a little bit softer than the others. And her words never sounded as harsh.

"Oh no." Rita breathed out.

I turned to her, "Oh no? Why 'oh no?' Rita what is going on?"

"It's probably nothing." She said.

"In my life probably nothing is always something. Please tell me. How do we save him?" I begged. By now there were big tears rolling down my cheeks.

"We can't help him. There is a legend that says if a mermaid kisses the one she is destined to be with then their energies will merge and they will become one with another. But nobody knows if it's true or not because nobody has had the gills to fall in love with a human." She explained.

"One with another?" I wondered out loud. "Wait does that mean that he'll grow a –" I couldn't force the words out of my mouth.

"Right now his body is deciding whether to accept or reject the new energy it has been introduced to." Rita said.

"And if he rejects it?" I asked quietly.

Without hesitation she replied, "He'll die."

Somewhere between a wail and a whimper escaped my lips. I rushed over to Cam and grasped his hand in mine; I faintly felt his pulse in between my tightly clenched fingers. Zac was looking extremely pale, after all his best friend's life was on the line because of me. Lyla and Serena still remained expressionless, they couldn't care less if Cam died or not.

"I feel a pulse." I said in a slow shaky voice.

"That is a good sign." Rita said calmly.

After a few minutes of silence Zac spoke up, "Can't your moon rings help him?"

"No that would be too risky. Just adding more foreign magical energy wouldn't help." Rita sighed.

After a while Zac left, saying his parents would kill him if he stayed out after midnight and he escaped through the make-shift moon pool in Rita's house. Soon after Lyla and Serena excused themselves to Mako so they could sleep.

It was just Rita and I left. She let out a big yawn. "I'm going to bed, Nixie you should go to Mako and join the others. I'll get up and check on him every hour or so."

"I followed my heart, Rita. And this happened."

"Everything will be alright I promise." She assured me.

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't but I know that if he felt the same way you do that it has to be love," she paused, that did make me feel a little bit better. "Come on, let's get you to Mako." She stood up.

"No. I'm going to stay here with him."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. The rest of the night I spent with my hand in his patiently waiting to him to wake up. I always kept my finger on the pulse that reassured me he was still alive.

"I promise, I won't leave your side."


	5. The Awakening

**Cam's P.O.V**

_As soon as my eyes opened the salt water stung through them so hard it made me cringe. I was in the ocean, but I didn't have to hold my breath. There was water on all sides of me, no currents pulled at me and no wave tossed above my head. It was just a deep, blue, watery abyss. And I was all alone._

_It was this way for a while until a bright light shined behind me. Desperate for change I swam towards it kicking my legs as hard as I could. The light seemed farther away than I thought. _

_Suddenly I felt a change in the water around me. Nixie appeared about 100 meters away from me. She looked beautiful; her hair chestnut hair was spread out in a halo. Her tail glistened in the sunlight that was somehow streaming through the water. Her blue eyes pierced right through me she smiled and mouthed my name, but no sound came out._

_I wanted to be with her, I no longer cared about the light shining behind me. I furiously started swimming towards Nixie. With every stroke that I took it got harder and harder. My leg tensed up and tingles prickled their way up my skin. By the time I reached her I was just using my arms to swim. _

_She smiled and planted a giant kiss on my lips._

**Nixie's P.O.V.**

I awoke with a jolt. How long had I been asleep?

I glanced over at Cam, he wasn't as pale now and his breathing had evened out. I took this as a good sign.

I realized it had probably been a while since Cam had anything to drink; I took a water bottle from the mini fridge in the grotto. I carefully untwisted the cap and poured it into his mouth. I almost completed the task without spilling anything, but as I pulled the bottle away from his lips a few drops dribbled on his chin.

Immediately something shone from the corner of my eye. I scooted my way down to his legs and saw what was happening. Scales were forming in patched up and down his legs. In his sleep he reached down to scratch the scales. I flicked his hand away.

Instead I examined them. They were a Pacific blue, a little bit darker than Zac's but they shone much brighter. I felt the parts of his legs wear the skin transitioned to scales. The skin got thicker and thicker until it turned a blue hue and divided when it glassed over in individual scales. It was like a transformation in super slow motion.

I don't know how long I was staring in awe at my boyfriend's slow transition from human to merman. But all of a sudden every single scale disappeared! I immediately went up to his neck and checked his pulse.

It was beating as strong as ever.

I let out a sign of relief. Soon after Rita entered the grotto.

"How is he doing? I came in at around four and you were fast asleep." Rita said.

"He's looking much better. I accidently got some water on him and he started growing these patches of scales."

Rita nodded, listening closely to every word, "It's almost complete. He should be waking up soon. I have to get to the school. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. How much longer do you think?" I asked hopefully. I was scared of how Cam would react to his new lifestyle.

"I reckon it will only be a few more hours at most." Rita replied.

I nodded; there wasn't anything else to say. Rita turned and left.

I stared for a while at Cam. I ran my fingers through his golden blond hair. I placed my hand on his tough jaw and leaned in and kissed him.

**Cam's P.O.V.**

As soon as my eyes fluttered open I realized Nixie was kissing me, just like where I left off in my dream. Immediately I kissed back.

She smiled so wide I was convinced her skin would rip, "You're awake!"

Awake? When had I been asleep? I sat up and looked around; I seemed to be in an underwater cavern. "Where am I? What's going on?" I asked groggily. I guess I had been asleep.

"Cam it's a really long story." Nixie said.

"Well, I think I have time. Start telling the story." I demanded.

She opened her mouth to respond when three arguing voice erupted through the cavern. The voices were unmistakable: Lyla, Serena and Zac.

Nixie groaned and rolled her eyes as the trio burst into the room.

"Cam, you're okay!" Zac gave me a giant hug. This was strange we never hugged when or friendship was at its peak, and now Zac hugged me when he was supposed to be mad. This wasn't going to end well.

"When was I not okay?" I asked.

Zac turned to Nixie and lowered his voice, "You didn't tell him yet?"

"I was about to, when you guys came." Nixie in an equally hushed voice.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I said.

"Sorry, I guess it's time we told you." Nixie said, pulling up a chair in front of me. The others took a seat scattered around the room. "I don't know if you're going to like this."

I gulped.

"You see, there is this legend that says that if a mermaid kisses her soul mate that they become one with another. They will share practically everything: love, adventures and magic." Nixie began. Where she going with this?

"And when you kissed me, that's when our energies merged and you passed out. Your body was decided whether or not you wanted this new energy and if you didn't then it would have killed you." Nixie explained.

I stood up and tried to start pacing, I felt a little (okay, very) wobbly on my feet. And Nixie had to help me back to my seat. "What does the merging energies thing mean?"

Lyla interrupted Nixie before she could speak, "It means you're going to be a merman."

My eyes widened and my breathing got faster and faster. I started to fixate on a point in the distance. I vaguely heard Nixie calling my name but my ears blocked out all sounds.

Was this really happening to me?

**Hello wonderful readers! **

**Yay! I'm really excited to write the next chapter, it will include Cam's first transformation and a big portion of it will be from his POV. I just need a few favors, please give me a few other ideas (DARN THE WRITERS BLOCK!) in the review box, I love to hear from you guys! I hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Swim Safely**

**~SammieNel**


	6. New Tails

**Cam's P.O.V.**

I started to hyperventilate. I know a few days ago this is all I ever wanted, but now I wasn't so sure. After the last day with Nixie I realized that there was something more than gaining power.

Love.

Of course I loved Nixie, but did I love the idea of having to give up my life. Zac did it, and Nixie, Lyla and Serena did it. So why couldn't I, right? Anyway it was for Nixie.

"Cam? Cam!" Nixie's voice came from my left side. When did she move to sit next to me?

"Yeah, sorry. I just needed a second." I reassured her.

"It's okay." She said as she rubbed my shoulder.

"So what now?" I asked her.

"We go in the water." I gulped. I don't know if I was excited to see the new extension to me, or if I wanted to run from it and never see it again.

Slowly I nodded. Nixie grabbed my hand and lead me into the pool room. The others followed.

"Could you give us a minute?" Nixie said a little harshly. She was just as tense as I was, probably more.

The trio backed out of the room but only so they weren't visible anymore. They were probably invisible now just masked from their powers. Could I do that now too? The thought made me shudder.

Nixie lowered herself into the water and a few seconds later her tail stretched out behind her. I was about to follow when I voiced my worst fear out of all of this, "Is this going to hurt?"

She shook her head, "It shouldn't. It didn't hurt me or the others, but this is a totally different circumstance."

I tried to push her response out of my mind and plunged into the pool. Immediately the pain took over my body. I doubled over in pain and sank to the bottom of the pool. No longer needing to hold my breath or feel the salt water stinging my eyes, I watched in awe and anger as scales literally ripped their way through my skin. Slowly my legs stitched themselves together; I felt each and every one of my muscles and bones contorting into their new shapes. Finally my feet stretched themselves out to form my fin.

This was the worst pain I'd ever endured in my life.

When the pain stopped I examined my new tail more closely. It was hard to believe a thing of such beauty caused my so much hurt. Each of the scales was blue with black on the end almost painted like a French manicure (and I only knew what this was because of my little sister). My dorsal fin stretched from the back of my spine to about my mid-calf. My fin seemed larger than Zac's, I was built for speed.

Soon Nixie interrupted my thoughts by pulling me to the surface. I noticed that I didn't need to gasp for air even though I had probably been underwater for over two and a half minutes.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" I accused.

"It usually doesn't hurt when I transform. I'm sorry, I didn't know." The apology shone right through her eyes. It was obvious she was sincere.

I looked at the empty space in front of us that I knew contained Lyla, Nixie and Serena. And I sighed. "If you guys want to come along, you can."

One by one the three of them released there shields.

Zac kneeled down by the edge of the pool and stared in awe at my tail. "I never thought I'd see you like this."

"Yeah," I turned my head and looked at my new extension, "Why did it hurt so much?"

"Probably because we forced the transformation, it wasn't from the moon pool." Nixie answered.

"Will it hurt that much every time?" I asked fearfully.

"I guess we'll figure it out later." Zac said while lowering himself into the water. His tail formed a few painless seconds later. I stared in jealousy, and playfully stuck my tongue out at him.

Lyla and Serena silently slipped into the water behind Zac. He grabbed Lyla's hand and made their way to the exit. Had something happened between him and Evie? I'd find that out later.

In suit I grabbed Nixie's hand and followed the first two that left the pool. Serena brought up the rear, I felt a little sorry for her because David didn't know about her mermaid-ness.

As soon as we swam out of the tunnel the sight took my breath away. The coral was hundreds of beautiful colors that reflected off the sunlight. Nixie smiled at my awed face and kicked into super speed and led me out to sea.

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry that this chapter was a little late, I was very busy this weekend and didn't have much time to write. Lucky for you guys (not for me) I'm sick in bed now and have a lot more time to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **

**Swim Safely**

**~SammieNel**


	7. Old Enemies

**Just a quick update: I will include a character from H2o Just Add Water but I'm not changing the status to a crossover because she wasn't a big character and I will adapt her and give her most of her personality. Thanks for reading!**

**Swim Safely**

**~SammieNel**

**Cam's P.O.V.**

My alarm beeped obnoxiously next to me. The snooze button was so tempting but I couldn't be late to school again. One more tardy would get me into detention.

I groggily dragged myself out of bed and pulled the first pair of shorts and shirt that I laid my eyes on; I didn't care if they matched.

I was out all night with Nixie, and all we did was swim until it felt like my fins were going to fall off.

The corals were beautiful and filled with hundreds of different colored fish that were all shapes and sizes. Even though the sights took his breath it wasn't his favorite part, being with Nixie was. The entire time while they were swimming my hand was woven tightly into hers, in fear that we would drift away.

After we couldn't swim another meter, Nixie led me back to Rita's Grotto. I pulled myself from the water and dried myself off. The pain wasn't as bad as the first transformation that I had but it still caused me to cringe in pain.

According to Nixie, my transformations will hurt less and less each time as my body learns to accept the new magical energy.

I snapped myself back into the present, now fully dressed for the day I was out the door. I said a quick good-bye to my mum and little sister and walked down to the café.

I spotted Zac from across the restaurant and slowly made my way over to him, I wasn't exactly sure if I was forgiven yet.

I cleared my throat and Zac looked up from his seafood omelet, "Can I sit?"

"Sure." He replied with his mouth still full of egg and prawns.

Carly came by and picked up Zac's empty plate, "Can I get you anything Cam?"

"Seafood omelet would be great." For some reason I was craving fish, it must have been from the merman thing.

"Now you can't make fun of me for eating so much seafood all the time." Zac said with a smirk.

"Hey, hey. You've gotta give me a chance to get used to this," I lowered my voice, "You've been a fish for five months. I only grew my fins yesterday. Cut me a break."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just a new idea for me to." He threw his hands up in surrender and laughed. Then all of a sudden the smile faded from his face, I twisted around to see what his was looking at and caught the glare that Evie was giving him.

"What happened between you two?" I prodded.

"She found out that the other night I didn't change back and decided she wanted to break it off. She'd rather date a normal guy." Zac said, his voice lacking the joking tone he had only seconds before.

"I guess that means you and I are both in the same boat now. You have Lyla and I have Nixie." I tried to cheer him up.

Carly came by and placed my breakfast in front of me.

"There is nothing going on between us!" He replied in a harsh whisper, "Besides she isn't interested in me."

"Oh yes she is! You are so clueless." I said with a bit of a snort.

"You think so?" Zac asked hopefully.

"Absolutely."

"And should I ask her out?"

"I don't see why not."

A new kind of happiness filled Zac and his face turned a bright pink.

I glanced at my watch and practically jumped out of my seat. "We have to go! We're gonna be late!" School started in 15 minutes!

We ran (literally) all the way to Suncoast High and made it into our biology class just in time for the tardy bell to ring. Instead of our normal teacher at the front of the class, Ms. Santos was there.

"Good morning everyone!" She said a little to cheerily for a biology class.

The class mumbled a pathetic response. But at least we tried.

"This morning we have a special treat: We have a guest speaker coming in to talk about following a career in marine biology! She has worked not only here on the Gold Coast but in oceans all around the world and she will be sharing some of her everyday life and some of the amazing discoveries that she has made. So, class, may I introduce Dr. Linda Denman."


	8. Helpers

**AN: In my story Mako Mermaids took place after H2o Just Add Water, just a little heads up so the story doesn't get confusing.**

**Cam's P.O.V.**

A tall woman strutted into the classroom, the clicks off her high heels echoed off the walls. Her blonde hair floated in a wave behind her, she had tight lips but stunning blue eyes. Smile and frown lines framed her mouth and a few wrinkles showed signs of aging on her face. To some people she may be considered pretty but for me, she gave off an odd vibe.

"Hello everyone! I'm Dr. Denman. First off let me stay what an honor it is to be here and have such a wonderful audience…."

I started to drift after that. It was an easy class; why not make the most of it?

It must have been twenty minutes later when Zac hit my shoulder and gave me a wide eyed look. I sat myself up straighter and (as hard as it was) pulled my focus to the front of the classroom. On the projector the marine biologist had pulled up a short video clip and asked us all to pay attention.

At first all that we saw were normal human skin cells under a microscope but a few seconds later the cells changed form and joined together. They had just mutated into something totally different!

Many would take it as a scientific phenomenon but I know better; this was magic.

"This was taken from what looked like a piece of skin but when water was added in the entire cellular makeup was changed. I don't know how or why and the sample was stolen from my possession but someday I will find my answers." Dr. Denman concluded.

The bell clanked annoyingly above our heads and I grabbed my bag and tried to make a hurry out of the classroom.

"Cam and Zac? Can I see you for a moment?" Dr. Denman called behind us just before I could make it out the door. I cursed in my head.

Zac gave me a look as we made our way to the desk at the front of the room. She waited until all the other students filed out of the room until she began to speak.

"I understand you two have the highest marks in your grade for this class." She started. I did a double take. Me? Good at biology? No way!

"That can't be right." I said shaking my head.

"Here have a look." Dr. Denman handed me a large book filled with grades. Zac was at the top and my name was right beneath his barely a point apart. With a glance down the rest of the page I also saw that our scores were at least ten points higher than the person's name right below me. This had to be some kind of mistake.

"Convinced?" She said with a forced laugh.

Zac and I gave out a half-hearted 'yeah.'

"Now, I've been asked to put to together a team for my latest project. It's a lot of work and you will get college credit for it. I want you guys to help." She beamed with pride as she spoke.

Zac and I both knew that we couldn't take this job. Marine biology meant working with water and we couldn't risk turning into mermen in a science lab!

"Thanks but no thanks. I really need to focus on my studies." Zac spoke up.

"Come on! You can't turn this down. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, hundreds of people would kill to be in your place!"

"Then let one of them take my spot." Zac tightened his hands into fists.

"Why don't the two of you come by my lab tomorrow and we can do a trial run? I won't take no for an answer. And I'll excuse the two of you from your classes, now there is nothing holding you back!"

Oh if only she knew.


	9. Shane and Sean

**AN: Please do NOT try to recreate the mixtures created by Cam, Zac or Dr. Denman in the chapter, there were created for the purpose of the story and I have no idea what they do.**

**Cam's P.O.V.**

"Cameron, I don't know how you could pass up an opportunity like this!" My mother complained, "It is a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Mom, I hate biology! You know that. I'll be miserable, and I won't do it." I replied forcefully.

Mom lowered her eyes, "You need to do this, Cameron. Look at where we are." That shut me up. She stood up and gestured to our 50 square meter apartment, that was crammed to the maximum with paper work for my mom's job.

I can honestly say I've never truly known what her job was, I think it's something about sorting files for a law firm or sending out letters or writing articles for a magazine that nobody's ever even heard of before. She is always reassuring me that we're fine and comfortable where we are but I know that she has always struggled with money and bills. My mom's been struggling ever since my dad drowned when I was seven. I don't have any siblings and I'm all that she has left.

She was the real reason that I stole the trident. I figured that if I had that kind of power then I could have supported her and she'd never have to work to support me again. But now looking back at it, I know that it was a stupid idea. It was just the night before the full moon I had seen the mail that was lying on the counter telling us we had 30 days to evacuate our apartment or pay the rent. My mother had to dig into my college fund in order to keep us from moving, but it a huge setback from where we were before.

"Cammy, I don't want you to have this kind of life forever. I want you to go somewhere and do something with your life. This could be your chance to get into a good college or start a career for yourself." My mom said.

Suddenly my shoes became very interesting and I couldn't bring myself to look up at her face, I knew if I did then I'd cave in. I couldn't cave, I wouldn't. This marine biologist already had evidence of mermaids and she didn't need two working in your office. I'd have to come up with a good enough lie to convince her, but then I looked up at her and all the hope of forming a lie flew out the window.

Her eyes were filled with water and there was a single tear that ran down her cheek. "Mom, please don't cry!" I said embracing her. But that only made her sob harder into my shoulder.

I sucked in a deep breath, "Ok, mom. I'll .. uh, if you really want me to, I'll go."

"You will?" She sniffed, lifting her head off my chest.

"Yeah, I will, Mom." I reassured her. _I'll just have to be extra careful, _I added silently.

My mom dropped me off in the front of Sea World Australia were Dr. Denman told us to meet her. Zac was already waiting outside the gates and ticket booths. The clock on the wall read 7 o'clock on the dot, it was WAY to early to be awake on a day off from school.

Zac gave a half hearted wave to me as I approached him, "So your parents made you do this, too?"

"Yeah, my mom kind of gave a convincing argument." I replied looking down at the pavement.

"How are we going to get through this?" He asked looking through the gates. In between the metal bars there was a tall man walking toward us.

"Just take it little by little. It's the only way." I told him, but I wasn't as confident as I sounded.

The man towered over Zac and I and his muscles bulged from his arms and legs. Even though we were separated by the metal gate I still felt unsafe in his presence.

"My name is Shane," he said in a gruff voice that matched his demeanor perfectly, "Are you two boys here to see Dr. Denman?"

We both nodded.

He grunted, "Come with me." Then Shane produced a key and unlocked the gates and opened them with a loud creak. He lead us past all the rides and attractions, I kept wishing that he would stop and give us a free ride on one of them. But I'm pretty sure this guy wouldn't give a penny to a beggar if his life depended on it. Then we came to another gate but this one had a sign on it that read: _Authorized Personnel Only. _

After the gate we walked past some large tanks so contained dolphins, or smalls whales, but a few were empty. I shuddered just thinking what the empty ones could potentially hold. Finally we arrived at I giant warehouse and entered through the metal door.

The smell of chlorine hit me like a train as soon I walked in the doors. It made me want to double over and retch my breakfast, I looked over at Zac and I knew he was feeling the same way as I was. It must have had something to do with the merman thing.

Inside the warehouse, one half was a fifty meter lap pool and the other was a full working laboratory with metal tables, test tubes filled with strange liquids, and water samples everywhere! This was going to be a little harder than I expected.

The blonde marine biologist came up to greet us as we entered the warehouse, "Cam," She shook my hand, "Zac," Then Zac's, "I'm so glad that you guys could make it today. I'm looking forward to it!"

"Thank you for having us Ms. Denman." I said, like my mother told me.

"It's _Dr_. Denman if you please." She said sharply, but just as quickly as it disappeared the smile returned to her face.

I caught Zac's gaze and he gave me a confused expression.

"Shane, can you get these two young men the proper equipment for today?" She asked the man.

Shane grunted in reply and walked off to follow his orders.

"Well, today I'm going to have you two mixing some chemicals into water samples then when you're done with those, I'll take you out and we're going to take care of some of the animals in the tanks outside." Dr. Denman explained. I gulped, this wasn't going to be easy.

The door behind us opened and Shane reappeared with two lab coats slung over his arm. He silently handed them to the to of us, mine had _Cam _stitch into the pocket on top, and Zac's had his name as well. I guess she was expecting us to stay longer than a day.

"Thank you Shane," she said dismissing the man, "Follow me boys." She led us to the lab side of the warehouse.

"Alright you two are going to be mixing these powders," She put a tray of powders on the table, "And these liquid solutions." She brought over another smaller tray filled with test tubes of crystal clear liquid. "After you are finished we are going to be placing them in the tanks outside and see if the animals react positively or negatively towards the chemicals."

"That's inhuman!" Zac exclaimed, "These could hurt them!"

"Not true Mr. Blakely, these are going to help the water get cleared and let their habitat grow. I can assure you that there is nothing inhuman going on here." She said calmly. "Now I suggest you two get to work."

I threw a worried glance at Zac, "Do you have any rubber gloves were could use?"

Dr. Denman crinkled her eyebrows together in confusion, "If you must." She walked a few steps and opened a cabinet that produced a few pairs of yellow gloves. After giving them to us she left the lab through a door that I'm guessing led to a private office.

Zac let out a deep breath, "Do you think she knows anything?"

"Shh." I nodded my head to the security camera with it's blinking red light hidden in the corner of the warehouse. I turned my back to it and began to mix together the chemicals.

"No, but she seems suspicious. Don't do anything that draw much attention." I murmured, hoping that she couldn't hear me.

Zac nodded. As soon as we got started with the mixtures, the work was easy and mindless. We were done with it in about an hour according to the clock on the wall. As soon as put the last test tube on the rack Dr. Denman emerged from her office and picked up the test tubes, "Excellent job! I knew I made a good decision in choosing you two. Now, follow me and we'll out these samples to good use."

We followed her out the back entrance, on the opposite side of where we entered from, and she led us to the empty pools of water.

I was about to ask what we put doing, but someone clamped my arms together behind my back, keeping them together with a strong grip. I looked behind me and Shane had me held up, and apparently Shane's identical twin brother had Zac as well.

Dr. Denman smirked and arched an eyebrow at us, "You honestly thought I'd have two _mermen _working for me, and I wouldn't know it." She laughed like she was just now imagining it, I didn't find it all amusing.

"Shane, Sean you know the drill." Dr. Denman ordered the two men.

I was picked up by my arms and thrown into the pool. My tail formed at my naval, this time the transformation didn't hurt as much but it still caused me to cringe. Dr. Denman stared in amusement, not at all shocked or stunned my what see was seeing. I surfaced right next to Zac in the pool, where he was staring at the marine biologist with pure hatred.

"What do you want with us?" I spat.

"Oh, you'll see." Dr. Denman cackled.

**Okay, don't kill me. I know it's been a really long time since I've uploaded. I was in a car accident in the summer and I've spent most of my time at therapy (Physical) and I haven't had much time to write since the start of the school year. There is more to come, stay tuned!**

**Swim Safely**

**~SammieNel**


	10. Worry

**Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy these past few months! Just bear with me! I hope you guys enjoy...**

**AN: This is taking place before season 2 but right after season 1 ends. Evie is not a mermaid. Zac is unaware of his heritage. And Ondina, Mimmi and Erik have not been introduced.  
Nixie's POV**

Rita paced up and down her office. "I knew I never should have let that woman into my school." She said.

It was 4 o'clock and Zac and Cam had still not returned from their day trip to the Marine Park, despite the fact that they were due back two hours ago.

I was squeezed onto the overstuffed couch between Sirena and Lyla. I glanced over at the clock on the wall for the millionth time as I waited. "How could you let them go!?" I asked yet again.

Rita spun on her heel and looked at me, her eyes were stern but her voice was full of concern, "It was too late! I couldn't have interfered without it looking suspicious. I had already agreed to let her take two students with her on an internship. If I had pulled the plug then she would have wanted to know why."

Lyla suddenly jumped up, "I say we go looking for them."

"You can't do that," Rita said, "If you turn up and it ends up something did happen they'll start to wonder how you know their secret and what else you're hiding.

"And besides," Sirena said in a small shakey voice, "We don't even know if anything has happened to them, for all we know they could be just fine."

I wasn't so sure, Zac may have been able to handle himself around water but Cam was brand new to our pod and he didn't exactly know his way around water yet. I knew they were both in danger.

**Cam's POV**

I grew my tail so many times today that my transformation didn't even hurt anymore all that was left was a small enjoyable tingle.

Except, I wasn't enjoying myself.

Today had been all about seeing how fast it took to transform into our merman and human state. Zac and I were laid on cold metal tables, side by side, and tested with water in all various amounts and countless different liquids that I couldn't keep track of.

After the last testing material (coffee) dried of our scales, the leather straps that were holding us to the table were unhooked by Dr. Denman's thugs.

"Alright, I think that's all for today." Dr. Denman stated, "Shane and Sean will show you to your room and we'll resume at five a.m. sharp. Good night." She nodded curtly, turned on her heel and exited the warehouse in which we were being tested.

"This way." A gruff voice said from behind me, either Shane or Sean, I couldn't tell them apart. Zac and I both scrambled to our feet and were lead through various twisting corridors, until finally we came upon the door that lead to our 'room.'

Our room resembled a jail cell quite closely. Zac and I were both shoved inside.

"Sleep tight, don't let the water bugs bite." Shane or Sean teased.

The other laughed stupidly at his twin brother's joke. The door slammed shut, and there was a fumbling of keys outside the door followed by heavy footsteps.

We were finally alone.

Our room had no windows and the only light that we were provided came from a florescent bulb that occasionally flickered above our heads. On the left side of the room there were two uncomfortable looing bunk beds that were built into the wall. On the right side of the room there was a toilet. Just a toilet, no sink or anything else.

"Classy," I muttered to myself.

Zac sat down on one of the bunk beds and laughed while shaking his head. "Want to hear something ironic?"

"What?"

"It's a water bed." He said amusedly.

Then a deafening silence filled the air. I felt that it was time to ask the question that had been gnawing at my insides all day long, "How did she know?"

Zac shook his head, "I don't know. But do you remember the video of the cell sample she showed us in biology? She must have seen another merperson like us."

"Like us?" I thought for a moment, "You mean like somebody who was a human that turned?"

He nodded, "Because a normal mermaid wouldn't be able to switch forms unless they wanted to like Nixie Sirena and Lyla."

My heart leaped at the sound of Nixie's name. Did she know that I was missing? Was she worried about me? "So there are more of us?" I queried.

"Of course there are. But right now we have to focus on getting out of here. Someone's bound to notice that we are missing sooner or later, right?"

I hoped he was right.

**Nixie's POV**

"I can't just sit around and wait like this!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and pacing, "We need to find them"

"But you can't—" Rita began.

"I know, I know. We can't do it ourselves. We need a human's help." I announced.

"That's not a bad idea, but how many land people are there that know our secret." Rita said.

"Well, there's Evie," Sirena suggested.

Lyla gave a scoff, "Like Evie would help _us _rescue her ex-boyfriend."

"Well," I said, grabbing everyone's attention, "there is one other land person that we might be able to trust. And they're going to be in for a really big shock when we tell them the truth."

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Who be the lucky land person to find out the secret? And how will they rescue Zac and Cam? Stay tuned!**

**~SammieNel**


	11. The Truth about Sirena

**Before I begin let me just give a quick shout out to HallowedNightmare! She has some really amazing stories and is a really fantastic writer!**

**Nixie's POV**

Lyla Sirena and I walked into the café with weary expressions. There were only two customers sitting around, but everywhere else was empty. Evie's shop was closed up and it was only David on staff.

He did seem like the best choice to help us, Sirena knew that we could trust him and she had wanted to tell him for ages anyways. She just didn't know how to bring it up. It was a bit of a touchy subject.

Sirena took a deep shaking breath, and tried to calm her nerves.

"Do you want us to be there with you?" I asked sympathetically.

She nodded, "But I don't want him to see you."

"Okay," I responded. Lyla and I took the hint and stepped into one of the changing stalls to cloak ourselves. As soon as we were standing by Sirena's side again, I touched the back of her arm to let her know of our presence. Sirena took one last deep breath, put a false smile on her face and marched up to counter.

"Sirena!" David said, smiling wide, "I didn't expect to see you today; actually I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything okay?"

"Do you think you might want to close up early? We really need to talk." Sirena asked.

The smile disappeared from David's face, "Um, yeah. Sure." He hurried around the counter and ushered the two customers out of the café. David flipped the sign on the door so that it read _closed_ on the outside; he then turned all his attention to Sirena.

"What's so important?" he asked taking her hand.

"Let's go somewhere private." Sirena said just like we rehearsed.

"But we're already all alone." David responded, gesturing to the empty restaurant.

"Even more than this," Sirena said quietly, "Follow me."

The two exited the building with me and Lyla in tow. Sirena lead the way down to the secluded beach that we picked out earlier in the day, and knew it would be private when we needed it to be. David kept asking questions along the way but Sirena would shake her head and stay silent.

When we finally arrived, Sirena and David sat down in the sand and Lyla and I stood a few meters behind still within earshot.

"Sirena, what is going on? You're really scaring me!" David pleaded.

Sirena looked out to the ocean and said, "David, do you think humans are the only ones here?"

He looked confused for a minute, "Do you mean aliens?"

She let out a light laugh, "No, I mean other creatures on this earth."

"Like vampires, mermaids and werewolves."

"Yes, exactly like that."

"Gee, I don't know Sirena," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously; "I guess anything's possible, but why are you asking me this?"

"It's because—"she took a deep breath, "It's because I am one."

David laughed, "Well I didn't exactly have you pegged you for the werewolf type."

Sirena groaned, "No. I'm a mermaid. I've got scales, a tail, powers and everything else."

"Alright very funny, Sirena. But the jokes over," David stood up, pulled Sirena with him and started to walk off the beach.

"No!" Sirena exclaimed tugging her hand away, "I'm telling the truth, and I guess if the only way to make you believe me is to show you, then so be it."

Sirena jogged out to the water and David took small slow steps to follow her. Lyla and I (still invisible) circled to the side so we could see both David and Sirena at the same time.

Sirena disappeared into the waves, and David looked around like he expected Punk'd cameras to pop out at any moment. But Sirena's head came out of the water instead with her golden tail glistening behind her. She purposefully lifted it higher in the water so that David could see.

David's mouth was hanging wide open, but he almost looked happy. He traipsed forward into the waves, not caring that his clothes were now soaking wet. "So – so you weren't lying." Was the first thing he said.

"Why would I ever lie to you?" Sirena asked sweetly.

"Well, it's not exactly every day that someone tells me that they're a mermaid," David thought for a moment, "What about the others? Lyla and Nixie?"

Sirena nodded, "Yes, them too."

"And why are you telling me now? What made you want to?" David wondered aloud.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. But two of our friends are in danger," Sirena began.

"More! Who are they? Do I know them?" David asked, still staring in awe at her tail.

"Well, yes. It's Zac and Cam."

David's eyes widened repeated dumbfounded, "Cam. Zac. They have-. I mean they're like you."

Sirena nodded. Lyla and I came to a silent agreement that it was time to reveal ourselves, and as we did David stood up in complete and utter shock.

"You were here the whole time?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," I said, "We were here in case things didn't go well."

"So, why do you even need me to help you rescue Cam and Zac? You're the ones with the powers." David mused.

"You're a human," Lyla pressed, "You can get wet and the marine biologist won't have any use for you. If she catches us, who knows what she would do."

David slowly nodded his head, "Okay, I'll do it. Just tell me what I have to do."

**Cam's POV**

Every hour I was separated from Nixie, I felt myself growing weaker. I needed her by myside and I didn't know how long I could I could go on like this.

She needed to help me, fast.

**Hope you guys enjoy! So I have just made the decision to make a sequel for this story, so this one will end in a cliff hanger. I'll tell you when which chapter is the last when I publish it! Hope you enjoyed this one! **

**~SammieNel**


End file.
